This invention relates to a tape cutting tool used to dispense pressure sensitive adhesive tape that is supplied from the tape manufacturer on cardboard cores such as is packing, strapping, drafting, masking, electrical tape or the like. This cutting tool is fabricated by a single stamping operation of plastic or metal as indicated later in this document. It is the objective of this design to minimize the cost of labor and material of manufacturing while still providing a dependable dispenser of paper or plastic tape.